


Calling Up At the Sky

by Tagpye



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, doctor - Fandom
Genre: Academy Era, Later Explicit Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unhealthy Relationships, neither of them say the L word because I like mutual suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagpye/pseuds/Tagpye
Summary: Academy life is tough enough without also maintaining a heated rivalry with your best friend.In between dodging classes and responsibility, Theta spends a similar chunk of his time avoiding his feelings for Koschei. And vice versa of course.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Calling Up At the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Here's hoping I can do Academy era justice. If you notice any canon non-compliant parts of this please ignore it... :^)

_ Time is omnipresent. Where existence thrives, as does time.  _

_ Where rivers may run dry, where air may bleed out to the cosmos, time stands ever still and ever moving. Memories may forgo you, but time always remembers. _

Theta sighed deeply. More dry almighty Gallifreyan philosophical drivel, he had hardly any patience for this sort of material when there were a large variety of other far more engaging topics he could be occupying himself with. Like experimenting with localised time distortions, or perhaps creating a device to write his Old High Gallifreyan papers. You know, useful stuff, not any of this boring nonsense.

Unfortunately it just so happened Theta’s genius was not recognised by the Academy curriculum. And it just so happened he was failing a significant portion of his less interesting classes. 

He stared at the old tome, as if he could somehow scan the contents and deposit the information straight into his brain. Now  _ that _ would be an interesting idea. But unfortunately the Academy had measures in place to detect such practices, as learned through first hand experience. 

In fact, Theta felt he should receive extra marks for knowing the ins and outs of the Academy’s rulebook. 

Theta glanced around the library. He would tell himself it was simply to take in his surroundings, but rather it was to see if there was anyone he could hold victim to procrastinate with. He dearly needed  _ some _ sort of distraction! Honestly, it was against Timelord rights to keep him locked up in here. 

He caught his classmate - Mergen’s - eye, who promptly shook his head and buried himself back into his book. Ridiculous. Theta sighed again and slumped down onto his palm.

Time, time, time. He wanted nothing more than to kill it.

“There you are.” A voice behind him made him startle. “Prepping to fail next week’s paper are you?”

Here came a welcome distraction, Theta turned and smiled at his best friend. (Who very much disliked being called his best friend, but Theta did not let that stop him.)

“Koschei, here to see little old me?”

Koschei sneered. “Don’t flatter yourself, I needed to borrow a book. How long have you been here anyway?”

Theta wrinkled his nose, “I’d say… approximately 3 hours and 28 minutes.”

“Wow. A new record for you.” Koschei laughed, “And how much of that time was spent studying?”

“I have managed to get through…” He flicked back through the book. “Five pages.”

His dearest best friend gave him a look similar to the time when he snuck Flubble extract into his morning drink. 

“Wow. That’s terrible.”

Theta groaned loudly and Mergen shot him another dirty look.

“I know! I know it is! I just have no interest in any of this!”

Koschei perched himself on the edge of his desk. “Well if you’re going to fail there’s no point wasting time in preparing to fail right? You’re doing well in Thermodynamics aren’t you?”

“Marginally.”

“Just focus on the stuff you’re good at and you should be able to pass the year based on those grades.”

Theta grimaced. “Borusa says if I fail one more class he’s going to fire me into the sun.”

“I’d like to see him try.” Koschei rubbed at his neck, then leapt from the desk. “Let’s scram, I’m putting you out of your misery.”

In retrospect, spending even more time with Koschei was not a good idea. It had never been a good idea, ever. Like, ever ever. He couldn’t think of a single situation where spending time with him was in any way positive. However in the present, Theta hurriedly shoved his books into his bag and followed after him with a giddy canter. 

“Wait a minute, didn’t you say you needed to borrow a book?”

He received no reply as Koschei quickly made his way out of the library. 

“By the way-” Theta said as they meandered through the winding corridors of the Academy. Large arch windows framed a backdrop of crimson, glowing ceilings twinkled above their heads. Despite Theta’s reservations about the place it never ceased to be irritatingly beautiful. “I’ve been working on something in my spare time, I was planning on a test run tonight. You know that place just outside the grounds?”

Koschei always had a quick walk, it was rare that he ever slowed his place to allow Theta to catch up. Not that he minded, he was more than content to shout at his back whilst everyone else gave them strange looks.

“Another one of your contraptions?”

“It’ll work this time, I promise!”

“You said that a dozen times before.” 

That wasn’t true. Well, not entirely. Their definitions of what ‘worked’ varied, but in Theta’s eyes all previous experiments had highly promising - if not explosive - results.

“I’m busy anyway.”

He slowed slightly. “Oh.”

“I’ve been invited for dinner with Kasnova and her associates tonight.”

“Yeah well- whatever.” Theta fidgeted, rolling the sleeves of his robe up. “Who says I was going to invite you?”

Koschei turned and gave him a snide look over. He hated that, the way his dark eyes always seemed to see right through him. He never wanted to ponder over just how much Koschei knew. Ignorance was bliss. Regardless, it never stopped the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when Koschei stood over him like he had his immortal soul caught between his teeth. 

“I think it was largely implied.” He replied smoothly, turning away again. 

“ _ I think it was largely implied.”  _ Theta parroted in a mocking voice. “ _ I’m Koschei and I don’t have any time for my bestest friend in the entire universe because I’m too busy sucking arse _ .”

“So you think you’re my best friend?” He laughed. “Very bold assumption.” 

Theta sprinted forward a few metres and blocked his path. “Be honest, you can’t get enough of little old meeeee-”

His face was caught between Koschei’s warm palms before he could utter another word. For the briefest of moments Theta thought it was a tender gesture until Koschei attempted to split his skull open like a grapefruit. 

“You are irritating and I still haven’t forgiven you for that little stunt last week.”

“Oh come on, that was pretty funny.”

Koschei applied considerably more pressure to his head, “You sabotaged my Robotics project in front of the entire class.”

“But it was a laugh right?”

“You taught it to swear in 500 different languages.”

“Hilarious!”

“The teacher hasn’t stopped messaging my father after being called a ‘pompous dithering pathetic measly little worm’.”

“You said those words first so-”

“In the end the only way I could get it to shut up was by battering it with a chair.”

“A testament to your handiwork I’d say!”

Koschei sighed deeply and let him go.

“Look, I have…  _ standards _ here. I hate this place just as much as you, but I still need to contend with my parents.” 

There was a rare moment of weakness in Koschei’s expression. Theta faltered for just a few seconds. He considered the many ways he could apologise, to confide, to make amends, but when push came to shove the only words he could manage to formulate came out as a quiet and cowed:

“Sorry.” 

Bitterness began to edge into Koschei’s voice, “Whereas with you? I feel everyone here is making excuses for you. You don’t even  _ try _ .”

“That’s not true.”

“It is.” Koschei spat back, “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t keep trying to bring me down with you.”

Before Theta could utter a reply, his friend had already made off, dissolving into the throngs of students and disappearing from view. 

“FINE, WHATEVER!” He yelled out to no one in particular, “YOU GO HAVE DINNER WITH KASNOVA AND I’LL BE ON MY OWN HAVING A LOT MORE FUN!”

He was always like this; finicky, his mood changing with the drop of a coin. No matter how much Theta wracked his brain, he couldn’t quite work out what in particular set him off. Was it the way he looked? Something he said? 

When the funny looks subsided, Theta considered whether it would be sensible for him to head back to the library. A silly idea, he instead made his way to his dorm room to set up his experiment for the night.

\-------------------------------------

Theta was insufferable. He hated him, well and truly hated him. 

Not that he could really air such grievances when he was currently entertaining heirs and heiresses in one of the most miserable places he had ever encountered.

The decor in this place was beyond lavish. It was the sort of gaudy, extravagant, frilly, saccharine, over-the-top luxury that only people with an excessive amount of money and power seemed to enjoy. Everything seemed burnished in gold, even the  _ table cloth _ glittered. 

Not that he himself didn’t enjoy excessive and pointless indulgence, but this was beyond ridiculous. If these people went any further up their own arses they’d be levitating off the ground. 

It didn’t help that the conversation at the table was the exact same horrendous kind of trite. 

“Father says he’s going to completely rewrite the regulations behind system space travel.” Kasnova purred into a long flute drink. “Although it’s already caused quite the scandal.”

Another one of her friends chimed with equally bland gossip, “Did you hear about Counsellor Tonse’s new child? Not even Loom born, can you imagine!”

Normally Koschei would turn on the charm and have this entire table wrapped around his finger, but somehow it felt too tiresome. He didn’t enjoy this setting and he certainly didn’t enjoy any of these people. He only agreed to be here because it would curry favour with his father.  _ ‘Fit in with the right people.’, ‘Make strategic alliances.’  _ Who knew being wined and dined could be so painful. 

All he could offer to the conversation was smiles and polite nods.

“Ah, Koschei. Are you still hanging around with that boy?” Kasnova said.

“That boy?”

“You know, the  _ renegade _ .” She said the last word with a relish, and her friends exchanged incredulous looks.

Koschei took a measured sip of his drink, “I wouldn’t say he’s at that point yet.”

“ _ Yet _ .” She replied, “We all know what’s going to happen to him. Why do you allow yourself to be wrapped up with him?”

“We’re childhood friends.” He responded, voice growing hard.

“And? My dear, you shouldn’t stoop to his level out of some misguided sense of loyalty. Neither should you bother with that rag-tag gang he seems to hang out with.”

It took a lot of effort not to react. He thought about commenting on the rumours of Kasnova’s father embezzling money and taking bribes, but after a long deep breath he put on a vapid smile and chuckled. 

“Perhaps you’re right, I suppose I just feel a little sorry for him after all. Emotionally absent parents you see.”

A few people in the group cooed. Wonderful, he had no qualms about playing the noble fellow trying to sway a neerdowell from a life of failure. After all, he did feel like he played babysitter to Theta sometimes. He always was so silly, so gullible, his head completely in the clouds. 

Kasnova gave him a dazzling smile and placed her hand atop his. She was blonde, he liked blondes. Perhaps if she wasn’t so insufferable he would have considered making a move.

“Well I hope tonight will teach you the benefits of good company.”

“Yes.” He said pleasantly, “I hope so.”

The conversation moved on, but Koschei found his mind stood still. He watched vacantly as their mouths moved and their hands jostled. Suddenly, he was overcome with a very strong feeling of discontentment, like a burning itch at the back of his mind. Kasnova’s hand on his became a heavy weight that bore into his skin. Before he knew what he was doing he stood up and pulled away from the table.

“Are… you alright?”

“I do apologise. I just remembered I have something very very pressing I need to deal with.” 

Before dashing out of the door he took her hand and pressed a chase kiss against it, “Forgive me for being rude. I’ll make it up to you.”

Her puzzled face lit up. “I look forward to it.”

He didn’t give them another glance as he exited the room.

\--------------

If you were to follow the flower garden path by the House of Obliteration, duck under the fences at the back of the building, follow the narrow strip of disused walkway by the classroom windows (whilst crouching of course), and slip through the mostly rusted gate, you would arrive at the ruins of an old academy building.

Theta had no idea what this place was, nor why it was left in such a state, but frankly it was a very welcome escape from his droll Academy life. As far as he knew he was the only person who knew about this place, bar Koschei.

There wasn’t much of the building left. A few decaying walls stood here and there, and the elaborate stonework floor was mostly enveloped in moss and weeds. It was serene to say the least. Theta had left some tools and knick knacks at one of the few standing corners of the plot that made for tinkering far easier. 

He had his latest invention on an old wheeled trolley. (Covered with a sheet for confidentiality’s sake of course.) He pulled it into the centre of the room and began to set up.

It was a purifier of sorts; He had noticed a number of contaminants in the air recently that were having a detrimental impact on the local fauna and flora. It was his intention to discover the source of the toxins, however he hadn’t particularly gotten  _ that  _ far yet, so this was as good as he could manage. 

If his professors could see this machine they would throw a fit. It hardly matched with Gallifreyan principles of safety and design. It was a messy hodge-podge amalgamation of various parts of various appliances he’d  _ borrowed _ from faculty and students alike.

_ All for the greater good _ , if he were to use Koschei’s words. 

Koschei.

He bit his lip as he swapped over a few of the wires. He’d be lying to himself if he said his hearts didn’t quicken at the sound of his name. Illustrious charming Koschei. He thought about him more than times than he’d like to admit, and it was certainly something he’d never mention to the boy himself.

_ Rassilon _ , he didn’t even want to think about how much he’d lord it over him, though he had his suspicions that Koschei already knew. It was a big huge box of nope he never wanted to open. Let them be friends and let them toe the line over something more, wasn’t that far easier than the alternative?

He sighed deeply and gave one of the levers an impatient nudge. It was working earlier, well, it seemed like it was going to work earlier. Maybe it was better that Koschei didn’t show up, he’d whine about him wasting his precious time. 

What was the problem? He tried disconnecting and reconnecting this and that, mentally revised the list of chemical components, even gave it a small kick for good measure.

“Are you sure you’ve connected the main power supply?”

Theta let out an undignified squeak and span around. 

“You have a terrible habit of sneaking up behind me you know?”

Koschei laughed and crouched down with him. 

“Stop being so easy to sneak up on.” He mocked.

“I am not easy to sneak up on, you’re just very sneaky and I-” His brow scrunched with frustration as his machine let out a pitiful whine. “What were you saying about the power supply?”

Koschei reached over him to shove at one of the plugs and their hands touched ever so briefly. 

“Here.”

All at once his project lit up with flashing lights and promising beeping. 

“Great!” Theta smiled. “Okay, now I just need to initiate the programme.”

He made busy feeding inputs into the machine, but he was all too aware of Koschei’s looming presence beside him.

“I thought you were having dinner tonight.” He said offhandedly.

“They finished up early.”

“I see.”

He wasn’t exactly sure what to say to that. It was silly of him to expect an apology from Koschei, but still it didn’t stop him from expecting one. If anything, him being here right now was Koschei’s way of apology. ‘ _ I have decided to allow you the privilege of my company once again.’  _ He mocked him inside his head. 

As if sensing an attack on his prestige, he felt Koschei’s mind tentatively reaching out to his. 

“Stop that.” He said aloud. 

“You’re doing that face like you’re pissed off about something.” 

‘Well I  _ am _ .’ He thought to himself. If he wanted to galavant around with some prissy uptight socialite then he should just go and do so without coming back here and making him feel uncomfortable. 

He opted to say nothing, which no doubt annoyed Koschei even more. 

“Hey.” Koschei simply uttered, steadying one of his busy hands with his own.

When Theta looked up, he swallowed down the shudder as Koschei moved in to press a hot kiss against his mouth. It was hardly the first time they’d ever kissed but it still remained the best thing he had ever tasted. They were sporadic kisses when the fancy took Koschei. Theta let out a soft sound as his fingers wove in with his.

“Right, so are you going to give me a demonstration?”

They broke apart far too quickly for his liking. He considered the possibility he kissed him to get him in a more amenable mood. Actually, scrap that. It was more than a possibility, Theta felt like mushy goo in his hands.

“Yeah.” He replied breathily, “We’ll need to hide behind that wall though.”

“What!? Why!?”

Keeping Koschei’s hand captive, he led him to the boundary.

"I still need to test how safe it is with living organisms you see." He explained.

"That doesn't sound very promising."

"Trust me!"

Koschei pulled a face, "I don't."

Ignoring the slight sting of those words, Theta pulled them behind safety. After a few more arrangements, he pushed the button, and the entire vicinity exploded with a shockingly vibrant orange and purple hue.

"Fantastic!" Theta cheered. "It's a simple chemical reaction that breaks down the structure of the toxins in the air. Now if I can get this working on a larger, _safer_ , scale I can extend this beyond my original scope."

Koschei said nothing and watched the colour in the air steadily evaporate.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous?" He asked.

"How so?"

His dark haired friend stood up, "You could easily turn something like that into a weapon."

Theta bristled, "Well that's not my intention at all." 

"Mmn." Koschei smiled, "Maybe you're just thinking too small."


End file.
